


The Prophecy Rewritten

by mariflores99



Series: The Rewritten Prophecy Of A Savior A Demon [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflores99/pseuds/mariflores99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy was born and was told his destiny would be to kill the greatest hero in existence then destroy the world and enslave the human race. But it can never happen unless a young hero can take this little boy and raise him to be a hero. This the prequel of 'A Savior and A Demon.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy Rewritten

The Prophecy Rewritten

Damian al Ghul (Wayne) Birth

In the dusk of night was born a child; a baby boy. Born of a son of justice and God and of a daughter of the devil. He shall be trained by the world's deadliest assassins. He is detente to do one thing and one alone. To murder the greatest hero in existence. Shattering any hope for the world. Wanting to be more powerful he will sell his soul to the devil. With the powers of Satan he will bring the fires of hell to our world. Enslaving the human race, every living creature on the face of the Earth will live in fear of him. No hero will ever have enough power to bring him to justice. This may happen unless he is not taken by assassins he will be taken under the wing of a great young hero with a pure heart and soul. But remember all things come to a consonance.  
Dick/Robin's P.O.V 2 Years later  
I sat in the room which held a child meant to do wrong. I approach his crib and I see something I didn't think was possible. I see a little child that didn't look like a demon. His eyes are filled with sadness and fear not evil and darkness. Tears leak from his eyes not blood from his victims. Quickly I cradle him in my arms and wipe his tears away. He's not what everyone has told me he is. He is only a little boy; my little boy. I swaddle him in blankets. I jump into the vents with Damian cradled in my arms. I successfully escape. I quickly make it back to the Batwing leaving not a trace. I put the plane in auto pilot. Now we are in the air. Suddenly a voice comes from the intercom." Master Robin was the mission successful?" Alfred asked. " Yes Alfred and tell my brothers that I'm bringing home our new baby brother." I tell him. " Of course Sir" he says. Soon all I hear is static. I turn and look at Damian and I begin to speak to him." Damian I hope one day you will realize I'm only doing this for your own good. Dami I wish that I didn't just have to be your brother. I want to be more I want to be your father and you my son. But it can't be that way. Know I will always be here for you...my son." I say whispering the last two parts.

No P.O.V

Little did he know of the choices he will make. Not knowing that this little boy would be his reason to live and die. Not would he would be a father to this little boy and destroy evil. For now.


End file.
